warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mograr Steelhand
Mograr Steelhand is a Fel Orc warrior; formerly a member of the Shattered Hand Clan and a part of the Fel Horde, he now serves as a member of Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers. Appearance The first thing anyone will notice about Mograr is his right hand or, more to the point, the lack thereof. Like many of the Shattered Hand's Fel Orcs, his right hand has been replaced with a massive axe blade. The second thing they notice is that he is big. While not particularly tall by Fel Orc standards, Mograr is particularly broad and bulky, being heavily muscled. Like most Fel Orcs, his skin is red, while his eyes burn with demonic power. Oh, and he's rather ugly to boot, even by Fel Orc standards. Mograr wears heavy armour, and carries an axe in his left hand - as if having an axe for a hand wasn't already enough for him... Personality Mograr likes fighting. And that's about it, really. Its not that he hates everything else like some others do, its just that simply put, fighting is his life. In battle, he is an unrelenting, unstoppable whirlwind of metal, leaving a trail of carnage and in his wake. His combat style could be best described as "straightforward"; he runs at the enemy, axes swirling and aims to kill them dead. This works rather well, as not only does it mean his impressive strength comes to bear, but it also helps distract the enemy from what the rest of the Axe Murderers are doing. Subtlety is not a part of his vocabulary; be instead prefers straightforward, standup fights. To him, anyone who doesn't try to get in his enemy's face is a coward or a weakling. Outside of battle, he becomes relatively bored and listless; he spends his spare time at Uncle Bob's Happening Pad either practicing or simply sitting around and waiting for the next battle. History Born on Draenor during the second war, Mograr was raised in the aftermath of the planet's destruction. As a result, he knew little other then fighting; as soon as he was strong enough to wield and axe, he was pressed into combat and trained as a warrior. From there,e he was thrown into battle against the surviving Alliance forces on what was now known as Outland as a part of the never-ending battle for control of the devastated world. Transformed into a Fel Orc by the Illidari, Mograr was one of the first to face the new Horde and Alliance forces streaming in from Azeroth through the re-opened Dark Portal. Relishing the opportunity to face new foes, he instead found himself unprepared for just how comparable these new opponents could be. During a failed attack on Hellfire Citadel, he was wounded and left for dead by his comrades. Instead, in what he initially figured to be a delirium from injuries, he found a rather strangely articulate Ogre Mage standing over him. The Ogre, rather then killing him, instead offered him a job as a part of an arena team. Surprised - and delighted at the prospect for more fighting - Mograr accepted the Ogre's offer. To his considerable surprise, he was teleported to a strange building that seemed to be human designed and had his wounds treated by a Broken of all things. He also encountered two of his supplied team-mates, both members of alien races that he didn't recognizes. After managing to get over his culture shock (He found that the house was on Azeroth and that the two aliens were a part of his team, along with the Broken and the Ogre), Mograr settled into his life with the team. As before, he was constantly fighting, however, this time he was fighting for his own wealth and glory. category:Characters category:Fel Orc category:Neutral category:Warrior category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:Articles by Darthfish